


A Treebros Wedding

by MichaelMellsBathroom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jared Kleinman Eats Bath Bombs, Jared Kleinman Tries, LGBTQ Character, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Being an Asshole, Larry Murphy Tries (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Treebros, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom
Summary: It’s been a long, bumpy ride, but Evan and Connor’s wedding has finally arrived. Everything had been smooth sailing, but on the night before the big day, the couple had Heidi and the Murphy’s over for dinner, and things go south with Larry and Connor.Just a cute little wedding oneshot, enjoy!
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Cynthia Murphy/Larry Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen/Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Treebros Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Before I am accused of anything, I also posted this on Wattpad under the same username. This is the first time I’m posting on this site, so that is why the date for this being published is later than the date on the Wattpad oneshot. Also, the squiggly lines are meant to signify time skips. I hope you enjoy!

"Well, what about the photographer?" 

"They'll be there two hours before the ceremony and they'll stay for the reception."

"Cake?"

"It'll be there, Evan. White frosting with flowers on the outside and rainbow layers on the inside."

"What about-"

"Evan," Connor rested his hand on top of his fiancé's, "tomorrow is going to be perfect." 

Evan smiled and got up from his seat on the couch. "Alright, I'm gonna go put dinner in. Your parents and Zoe are still coming, right?" 

"Yep, and I assume your mom, Paul, and Jeremy is too?" 

"My mom is, Paul is working late and Jeremy has something with Michael that they weren't able to cancel."

"Alright, I'm gonna run to the wine store, I'll be back."

~

The noise of polite conversation between both families filled the living room. 

"Dinner!" Connor called. 

Everyone flooded into the dining room and sat in front of their plate.

"Babe, grab the bottle of wine, please."

He nodded, grabbing the bottle from the fridge and pouring all of them a glass. 

"Okay," Zoe started, rising from her chair, "I want to take a minute to make a toast to Evan and Connor. Without Evan, I have a feeling my brother wouldn't be here today. Without him, there would be a lot of things that wouldn't have happened; Connor going to therapy, Connor becoming clean for almost six years, the four of us becoming closer, and most importantly, him being happy. Evan brought my brother back to us all and without him," Zoe wiped a stray tear away from her eye, "we wouldn't be a family again. I love you, Connor." The two siblings put down their glasses and shared a hug.

"To Evan and Connor!" Their parents cheered.

The dinner Evan had made was fantastic, and after, the couple decided to let their family take a look at their finalized plans for tomorrow. 

The evening went smoothly, that was until Larry had chosen to comment on how 25 was too young not in fact the 'perfect age to get married.' Little did they know, that simple, unintentionally hurtful comment would start a war between the two Murphy's. 

Heidi was the first to leave since she had to work early that morning, and so she could be ready for the ceremony tomorrow, so when the war between father and son started, it was just Murphy's left. 

"Just fuck off, dad! Will you let me be happy for once in my life!" 

At this point, Zoe and Cynthia had locked themselves in their car. 

"Connor Murphy-"

"What? What were you gonna say? You know what, I don't even care, cause guess what, as of tomorrow, I'm not a Murphy anymore! So fuck you!" 

"I will not let you speak to me this way! Do you think I wanted to-"

"Oh stop your excuses, Dad! We aren't too young to get married, and I don't care what the fuck you think because no matter what you say, we're getting married tomorrow." 

"You know what? I'm leaving." Larry turned to grab his coat off the hook. 

"Fine! And you know what?" Connor swallowed before saying anything else, "Don't even come to my fucking wedding!" 

The door slammed shut behind Larry as he left, and Evan took it as a sign to leave their bedroom and tend to Connor. 

"Connor? Are you okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"I fucked it up didn't I?" 

Evan stared at his fiancés' back, not knowing what to make of what he said.

"Fucked up what, Con?" 

"Everything. My finally fixed relationship with my dad, our wedding, the-"

"Connor, you didn't ruin any of that. Your dad is coming to the wedding because he wouldn't miss his son getting married for the world, and you did not ruin tomorrow."

Evan knew Connor was crying, he could feel him shaking, but he knew Connor craved physical affection during times like these. 

"Can we just go to bed? I-I want to be up early tomorrow." He asked, still turned away from Evan. 

"Yeah, of course. Cuddles?" 

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'm always up for cuddles with you." 

~

"Wake up!" 

Both boys shot up in bed, terrified of whoever was screaming. 

"Jared, what the fuck? It's six-thirty." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Connor, but with that hair, clearly I'm speaking to Medusa." 

"Why did you and Zoe wake us up so early?" Evan asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Because it's your wedding day! Now, Evan is going with Jared and Jeremy to get ready, and Connor, you're coming with Michael and me because you don't have any friends." 

"Hey," he threw a pillow at her, "I have friends!" 

"Yeah, us and Michael. Now let's go! We have your suits and everything that you two need for today." 

Zoe and Jared pulled their assigned person out of bed and ushered them out the door. The two teams went their separate ways to make sure the couple was ready for their big day.

~

"What if he changes his mind?" Evan was pacing around the small room, listing off every bad thing that could happen. 

"He's not going to change his mind, Ev," Jeremy comforted his stepbrother,   
"Jared, help me out heere." 

"Stop pacing tree boy, he's not gonna leave you at the altar. He loves you so don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, Zoe texted to say he's freaking out too. Now you walk down that aisle in five minutes, so I suggest you relax." 

Evan walked to the mirror and fix his tie for the third time. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His heart was racing and his stomach in knots, he felt like he was going to be sick from the number of nerves. 

He heard the door to the room open behind him and felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. 

"Are you ready, son?" Mr. Heere asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

Jared and Jeremy left the room to join Connor and his wedding party at the altar, and moments later, Evan and Paul linked arms and opened the doors. 

The music filled the room as Paul led Evan down the aisle

The guests had begun to tear up at the sight of the two men in their suits, though Cynthia and Heidi were already bawling. Just one person was missing, Larry. 

The fact that Larry wasn't there, at his own son's wedding, broke Connor's heart. Evan promised he would come, he promised. 

Paul left Evan with his soon-to-be husband. Connor grabbed his hands and wiped Evan's teary eyes. 

"Please be seated," Jared started, "I would like to thank you guys for coming and being here on the happiest day of Connor and Evan's lives. Each of you has been invited here, meaning that you are someone special in their lives. Evan and I have been friends since forever, and Connor and I formed our friendship back in high school when they were only dating. The thing is, you would have never thought that the two of them would make it very long, one was an anxious high schooler, and the other was some random emo you found smoking behind the school." That seemed to get a laugh out of all the guests. 

While they giggled at Jared's joke, there was a faint noise that came from the back that was only heard by Connor, somebody was coming in. The mysterious new guest turned around, revealing himself as Larry. He took his seat with Cynthia, Heidi, and Paul as the room started to quiet down. 

Connor had never been so happy to see his father.

"Both complete opposites, but both perfect for each other," Jared continued, snapping Connor back into reality, "I think I've been lucky enough to meet almost everyone here today, but in case you have no idea who I am, I'm the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, I'm one of Evan's best friends, and the three of us went to high school together. Now, the two of them have asked me to keep it as PG and unembarrassing as possible, so I'll have to control myself. Although, I can't promise I won't be shouting out every stupid thing these two have done later. I've watched these two when they felt like were on cloud nine and nothing could go wrong, and I've been there during the times when they felt like the world was coming to an end. But no matter what life threw at them, they couldn't seem to leave each other." 

It was easy to see that everyone's hearts were melting at the things Jared was saying, and the best part was, it was all true. Neither of them could survive on their own, and neither of them would have to now that they had each other. 

"Both desperately needed saving, and that's exactly what happened when they got together. So, without further ado, the vows. Both have written theirs and will now exchange what they have prepared." 

Evan and Connor both pulled pieces of loose-leaf paper out from their suit pockets. They decided earlier that Evan would read first, so he began reading his vows. 

"Connor, I remember when I began writing these, someone had told me to think about what the single greatest thing about you was, and I couldn't do that, every part of you is perfect, flaws and imperfections. I've cherished every moment we've spent together; buying our home, cuddling at my place after school, taking meaningless road trips, every one of them, but this, this moment will be the one I hold closest to my heart. I love you." 

He stuffed the paperback in his pocket while Connor cleared his throat and began his.

"Ev, I remember the exact moment I knew I was going to marry you like it was yesterday, it was during our high school graduation. The look of pure joy on your face while we sat there, hand in hand with our cap and gowns on, waiting till it was our turn to walk across the stage just made it clear that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When I was little, this is never how I would have imagined my wedding, but now, I could never envision standing across from somebody else. I'd never been able to live without your smile, your sense of humor, your delicious baked goods that we make together at three am, I couldn't live without you."

As Connor finished his vows, he watched Evan's eyes glisten with tears. They were this close to being together forever, they only had to hold it together for a little longer. 

Jared smiled, "Connor, do you take Evan to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?" 

"I do." He squeezed Evan's hands as a sign of reassurance. 

"And do you, Evan, take Connor to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?" 

"I do."

"Connor and Evan will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle, a symbol of love never-ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. Evan, please place the ring on Connor's left hand and repeat after me: As a sign of my love."

"As a sign of my love."

"That I have chosen you."

"That I have chosen you." 

"Above all else."

"Above all else." 

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Evan attempted to steady his shaky hand while he slid the silver ring on his lover's finger. 

"And Connor, please place the ring on Evan's left hand and repeat after me." 

Connor did as he was told and place the ring on Evans's ring finger. 

"And now by the power vested in me by the internet, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss." 

Before Jared could even finish, the two locked their lips together. Cheers of celebration came from all around them. The moment they'd waited for had finally come. They were married. 

~

"And now, it is my great pleasure to announce for the first time ever as a newly married couple, Mr. and Mr. Evan and Connor Hansen!" 

The guests gave a standing ovation to the two husbands as they walked through the archway and into the venue. 

The crowd began to settle down once the announcement that dinner would be served was made. The newlyweds made their way around to each table, saying hello to all their guests and receiving compliments about how beautiful the ceremony was. 

The food, however, was a different story. The menu consisted of Herb-roasted chicken or grilled lamb, rice, and spring risotto, each guest agreeing that it was one of the best meals they've ever had. 

After dinner, the Murphy's, Heidi and Pual, Jared, Alana, and the two grooms gave their toast. Cynthia and Heidi's speeches were similar; both making everyone tear up, while Jared shared embarrassing stories from college and high school. 

Shortly after the last toast was made, Zoe came up behind Connor.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear, "dad wants to talk to you. He's over there." She pointed to the back corner by the bathrooms. He nodded and started over there, preparing himself for another argument. 

"Dad, look, I don't want-"

"I'm sorry, Connor, I'm sorry. I was an asshole last night and I apologize." 

Connor was surprised by the apology. He knew that they would have to make up eventually, but he never expected him to call his actions out. 

"Thanks, dad."

"I love you, Connor. Never forget that." 

An awkward silence filled the small space between them for a few seconds while each thought of something to keep the conversation going. 

"The ceremony was beautiful."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it." 

The two were hesitant at first, but then Larry wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. 

"Well, I'll let you go back to your husband. Wow, that must sound weird." 

"Yeah," he smiled, "weird yet incredible." 

He walked back to their table, but just as he sat down, the DJ's voice came from over the speaker. 

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for the grooms to take their first dance." 

Evan looked to his husband. "Shall we, my love?" 

"Yes," Connor grabbed Evans's hand and pulled him up, "I think we shall." 

The two made their way onto the dance floor as the soft music of "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur started to play. 

Evan leaned his head on Connors's shoulder as they began to sway to the beat. 

"I love you, Connor."

"And I love you most."


End file.
